The Wild Hunt
'The Wild Hunt' is the eighth episode of The Walk. "Trapped. There must be some way out. There's always a way out. But can you find it in time?" Walker's group has fled into the mansion. Trapped inside by enemies, they must now escape it. There are 18 landscape features to be scanned and two collectibles. There is one bonus audio recording. The walking time for the shortest route is 92 minutes, and there are two divergent paths. On the 'The Walk' podcast, the audio clips from this episode appear in "1.04 - Refuge". The synopsis is: "Charlie is doing her best to guide you to safe refuge on your dangerous journey, but the limitations of satellite technology make it harder and harder to communicate. Somehow you find your way and some supplies, but The Burn are (literally) hot on your trail, and willing to use any means necessary to stop you - even if it means sabotaging themselves." Plot Summary Back to the House The group flees back into the house, carrying a wounded and unconcious Paul. They barricade themselves inside. Wake Up With the house secured, Emma wonders why Charlie picked this place, given that she must have known they'd be followed and there are no real weapons. Lawrence, however, finds some real rifles. Fraidy Cats You manage to shoot one of the attackers, who retaliate by setting fire to the building. Trapped inside and unable to leave without being picked off, the group begins to search for another way out. There's Still a Chance The group assembles supplies, including weapons and survival gear, but is unsuccessful in finding another way out of the building. With the fire growing, you continue to search. It's No Good The smoke from the fire is beginning to affect the group. Paul regains conciousness and reveals that there is another way out of the building, an old priest hole in the cellars which leads out onto the mountains. The tunnel is old and dangerous, but it is the only way out. Tight Squeeze The tunnel is very narrow but everyone manages to fit in. Emma and Lawrence voice concern about size and state of the tunnel but there are no other options. You close the trap door behind you so that the enemy won't be able to find you. Paul says he can feel a breeze on his face, so at least air can get through. The group proceeds down the passage. Structural Instabilities Paul reveals that they had to close the priest hole due to structural instabilities as the group continues along. Lawrence and Stanton argue about thinking positive. Paul spots light ahead and after a jump the group eventually makes it out of the tunnel safely. Then they hear the howls of wolves. Bonus Material *'Wind-up radio': a bonus audio clip – the first broadcast of Radio New Tomorrow. The unnamed female host (Priya) discusses how times are hard now, and how people have become used to luxuries and started to see them as necessities that they are entitled too. "But we're not. You're not. They've gone away and they aren't coming back." The host then reassures people that they can cope in a post-power world, as we're all descended from survivors. The host concludes: "You're probably very angry with us right now. That's okay too. Nobody likes to take their medicine, but there's a reason we still go to the doctor. And the world is much sicker than most people imagined. It's nearly terminal. We've given you the treatment, but we can help with the cure too. We're not going to leave you to suffer alone. We'll be sharing all our top tips for surviving in a post-power world, so keep well siblings, and keep listening." *'Newspaper article': a newspaper article about how Cairngorms wildlife sanctuary is spearheading the reintroduction of wolves, with five breeding pairs having been released into the wild with plans for a dozen more over the next three years. The article quotes ecologist Dr Vanessa Stewart, the mastermind of the scheme, as being confident of its success. *'Park leaflet': a leaflet welcoming visitors to the Cairngorms and listing a few rules: please keep all you rubbish and dispose of it safely; "Wild animal attacks are exceedingly rare; you will already have been instructed on proper precautions to take against wolves", but it also reminds people to take precautions and keep food sealed so as not to attract wild animals; watch your step, be safe and careful. Landscape Features *Dining hall *Parlour *Gramophone *Paul's apartment *Hedge maze *Priest hole *Shredded rabbit remains *Broken oil lamp *New Tomorrow pamphlet *Forest clearing *Discarded backpack *Tree with broken branches *Badly-put-out campfire *Animal dung *Bloody bandage *Chewed boot *Animal tracks Continuity Trivia * The title appears to refer to the mythical Wild Hunt, usually described as a vision of ghostly hunters riding past in pursuit, often led by Odin or a similar figure. Category:Episode